His Blue Eyes
by bookreader0074
Summary: Kelsey is not an ordinary girl in fact she's not even human. What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed tiger.


**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any part of Tigers Curse.**

The_ prisoner stood with his hands tied in front of him, tired, beaten, and filthy but with a proud back befitting his royal Indian heritage. His captor, Lokesh, looked on haughtily from a lavishly carved, gilded throne. Tall, white pillars stood like sentinels around the room. Not a whisper of a jungle breeze moved across the sheer draperies. All the prisoner could hear was the steady clinking of Lokesh's jeweled rings against the side of the golden chair. Lokesh looked down, eyes narrowed into contemptuous, triumphant slits. _

_The prisoner was the prince of an Indian kingdom called Mujulaain. Technically, his current title was Prince and High Protector of the Mujulaain Empire, but he still preferred to think of himself as just his father's son. _

_That Lokesh, the raja of a small neighboring kingdom called Bhreenam, had managed to kidnap the prince was not as shocking as who was sitting beside Lokesh: Yesubai, the raja's daughter and the prisoner's fiancée, and the prince's younger brother, Kishan. The captive studied all three of them but only Lokesh returned his determined gaze. Beneath his shirt, the prince's stone amulet lay cool against his skin, while anger surged through his body. _

_The prisoner spoke first, struggling to keep the betrayal out of his voice, "Why have you—my soon-to-be-father—treated me with such . . . inhospitality?" _

_Nonchalant, Lokesh affixed a deliberate smile on his face. "My dear prince, you have something I desire." _

"_Nothing you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?" _

_Lokesh rubbed his jaw as his eyes glittered. "Plans change. It seems that your brother would like to take my daughter for his bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve that goal." _

_The prince turned his attention to Yesubai, who, with cheeks aflame, assumed a demure, submissive pose with her head bowed. His arranged marriage to Yesubai was supposed to have ushered in an era of peace between the two kingdoms. He had been away for the last four months overseeing military operations on the far side of the empire and had left his brother to watch over the kingdom. _

_I guess Kishan was watching a little bit more than just the kingdom. _

_The prisoner strode fearlessly forward, faced Lokesh, and called out, "You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike." _

_He widened his glance to include his brother and his fiancée. "Don't you see? Your actions have freed the viper, and we are bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything." _

_Lokesh laughed disdainfully and spoke, "If you agree to surrender your piece of the Damon Amulet, I might be persuaded to allow you to live." _

"_To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride." _

"_I'm afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven't been clear. Your brother will have Yesubai."_

_The prisoner clenched his jaw, and said simply, "My father's armies would destroy you if you killed me." _

_Lokesh laughed. "He certainly would not destroy Kishan's new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were the victim of an unfortunate accident." _

_He stroked his short, stippled beard and then clarified, "Of course, you understand, that even should I allow you live, I will rule both king doms." Lokesh smiled. "If you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet." _

_Kishan leaned toward Lokesh and protested stiffly, "I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you would not kill him! You were to take the amulet. That's all." _

_Lokesh shot out his hand as quickly as a snake and grabbed Kishan's wrist. "You should have learned by now that I take whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you." _

_Kishan shifted in his chair but kept silent. _

_Lokesh continued. "No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother will be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and you will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet to me as well. This private arrangement of ours can easily be revoked, and I can have Yesubai married to a different man—a man of my choosing. Perhaps an old sultan would cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Yesubai, you will learn to be submissive." _

_Lokesh squeezed Kishan's wrist until it cracked loudly. Kishan didn't react at all. _

_Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, Kishan sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved amulet piece hidden underneath his own shirt, and made eye contact with his brother. An unspoken message passed between them._

_The brothers would deal with each other later, but Lokesh's actions meant war, and the needs of the kingdom were a priority for both. _

_Obsession pumped up Lokesh's neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. Those same eyes dissected the prisoner's face, probing, assessing for weakness. Angered to the point of action, Lokesh jumped to his feet. "So be it!" _

_Lokesh pulled a shiny knife with a jeweled hilt from his robe and roughly yanked up the sleeve of the prisoner's now filthy, once-white Jodhpuri coat. The ropes twisted on his wrists and he grunted in pain as Lokesh drew the knife across his arm. The cut was deep enough that blood welled up, spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor. _

_Lokesh tore a wooden talisman from around his neck and placed it beneath the prisoner's arm. Blood dripped from the knife onto the charm and the engraved symbol glowed a fiery red before pulsing an unnatural white light. _

_The light shot toward the prince with groping fingers that pierced his chest and clawed its way through his body. Though strong, he wasn't prepared for the pain. The captive screamed as his body suddenly became inflamed with a prickly heat and he fell to the floor. _

_He reached out with his hands to brace himself, but he managed only to scratch feebly on the cold, white tile of the floor. The prince watched helplessly as both Yesubai and his brother attacked Lokesh, who shoved both back viciously. Yesubai fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the dais. The prince was aware that his brother was near, overtaken by grief as the life drained from Yesubai's limp body. Then he was aware of nothing except the pain. _

I wake up with a start. What a strange dream, I think as I get ready. I wonder if any of those people are real. I'll do some research after breakfast. Just then my laptop beeps. A message pops up and I click it.

Agent Hayes we need you to investigate some suspicious activities at a circus. You will be undercover as a temp worker. Report what you find.

Underneath the message is the rest of the information I need for the job. I go to the closet and fill a bag with jeans, t-shirts, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. I double check the email and smile. Yay! I can bring Midnight, my green-eyed black horse. I put my makeup, toiletries, and some ribbons for my hair in the bag after I get dressed in jeans and a violet shirt to match my eyes. Then I French braid my hair and tie it off with a purple ribbon. I look at the clock and see I still have three hours before I have to go so I go to my laptop and do some research about my dream. First I typed in the name Kishan and all I found was that the name means black and originates from India. Next I searched the name Lokesh and found that the name means lord of the world and also originates from India. Then I searched Yesubai and found various movies and famous people. I look for more information but can only find a legend that tell of one brother betraying the other for a girl then both of them disappeared. After an hour of research I shut down my laptop and put it in my bag and set it by the door. I then run into the forest. One second I'm a girl and the next I'm a white tiger with violet eyes. I run around for an hour and a half then go back to the house to put Midnight into the trailer with his feed and tack. Then I grab my bag and hop into the truck. As I pull out of the driveway my phone rings.


End file.
